hackersthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Скрытный взлом
Стелс-программы (невидимые) Обзор Стелс-программы (или невидимые программы) - захватывающий способ взломать сеть противника. Используя такие атаки, как Пиявка данных, Призрак и Портал, игрок может скачать всю базу данных Ядра, отключить Хранителей и Турели, и даже выбрать нужный узел, с которого начнет грубую атаку (Brute Force), прежде, чем вражеская сеть узнает, что вы проникли в нее. Stealth Basics * Взлом в стелс-режиме начинается с первой атаки программой Доступ, при этом сеть противника переходит в Режим доступа. Одновременно появляется таймер вида "---.---", показывающий "видимость" вашей атаки для сети, а также время, оставшееся до обнаружения. Шкала панели вмещает 3600 единиц видимости. * Стелс-атаки имеют единицы видимости, указанные в единицах в секунду. Различные факторы могут увеличить видимость программ. ** Обратите внимание, что Призрак имеет время установки 2 секунды, а Портал - 6 секунд. Пиявка данных также имеет дополнительные единицы установки, основанные на времени, затрачиваемом на загрузку ресурсов и основных данных. ** Программы, устанавливаемые на Кодовый Шлюз, будут иметь увеличенное время установки по отношению к величине единиц брандмауэра шлюза.. ** Сканер увеличивает время установки программ на протяжении трех (3) узлов от него по чувствительности.. ** Сети также имеют способность к обнаружению стелс-атаки, равную 20 единицам в секунду. Эта статистика выводится на Ядро только для статистики - отключение Ядра не сделает период невидимости вашей атаки более трудным к обнаружению сетью. * Visibility costs are applied while a node is installing/active on the network. Every Stealth Program except Data Leech removes itself from the network once it is installed. **Example 1: A Level 3 Access costs 150 visibility/sec. It would take 170 visibility to install the program, 200 visibility to install on a node within 3 nodes of a Level 1 Scanner and 680 visibility to install on a level 1 Code Gate. **Example 2: A Level 5 Data Leech costs 20 visibility/sec. It would take 40 visibility to install the program onto a Core, and would cost an additional 40 visibility per second of the Core download. If the Core was in range of a Level 7 Scanner, it would cost 60 visibility to install, and an additional 60 visibility per second to download the Core. * If you use any attack that isn't a Stealth attack, or place a program on a node without the Access program installed, the Stealth phase ends and the network attacks you as normal. * When the Stealth phase ends, all Stealth programs except Portal are removed, including Data Leech programs. Since Wraith removes itself once it has installed, nodes disabled by Wraith will stay disabled for the duration of the hack. Using this information, an attack on a network can be planned. Steal all the Resources and run. Download the Core directly for easy Reputation. Soften up the Security Nodes before launching a full scale assault - the choice is yours. Other information * Stealth hacks are untraceable if you are able to leave the network before the Visibility Meter fills to 3600; if the alarm is tripped, you will be retraceable. Example You can watch this video for an example of this type of hack.